


Punishment

by lausang



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Just Sex, LITERALLY, Like, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lausang/pseuds/lausang
Summary: You love it just as much as he does





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing better than shameless smut to fight writer's block.

The air in the room felt hot, sweat collecting over your sensitive skin as the cool breeze coming through the open window did little to alleviate the state of heat you were currently in.

Bucky was like a furnace behind you, his flesh arm secured around your waist to pin you flush against the overheated skin of his chest. His metal hand was gripping the base of his cock, dragging the tip of it over your dripping folds just to tease you.

You whimpered pathetically and you felt Bucky pause the open-mouthed kisses he was peppering over your shoulders and neck to smirk against your skin.

“Need something, darlin’?” 

His chest vibrated with the low, raw tone of his voice. You shivered.

“Bucky, pleas- ohh,” you begged, only to be interrupted by Bucky penetrating you in one hard stroke.

The feeling of his thick cock stretching your walls was incredible. You threw your head back, savoring the moment as Bucky’s hands gripped your hips.

He kissed up your neck to your ear, biting the lobe and letting it slide between his teeth. “Ride me, baby.”

Placing your feet over his muscular thighs for leverage, you started a slow pace with your hips, gasping as the friction between you increased. Bucky kept one of his hands over your hip and slided the other one over your body to fondle with one of your breasts.

Your moans increased in volume and you felt him biting your shoulder in response. His tongue leaped over the mark he left there, soothing the pain.

It felt so good, his fingers pinching and twisting your nipple, his cock buried in your pussy and his mouth over your skin. You picked the pace of your thrusts, fully bouncing on his lap now, only to groan in frustration when he forced your hips to a stop.

“Did I told you to go faster, doll?” he asked against your ear. 

You focused on trying to control your ragged breaths. Your pussy throbbed around his cock, desperate for him to move. Bucky’s metal hand gripped your hair, tugging on the strands just enough to sting, making a sharp cry escape your lips. “Answer me.”

“Hmng- no, you didn’t,” was your breathless answer. 

“Then why you did it, doll? Were you trying to get punished?” You felt your pussy clench as he spoke. Bucky must have felt it too, by the way he groaned and his grip on your hair tightened. “Yes, you were. Such a naughty kitten.”

He placed one finger over your lips and waited patiently for you to take it in you mouth. You slided your tongue over the pad, humming around the digit. Bucky groaned in contentment.

He removed his saliva coated finger from your mouth and placed it over your clit.

“Here’s your punishment, baby. Don’t you dare moving,” he spoke low against your ear, his dominating behavior turning you on even more.

Bucky started to rub your clit in small circles, making your whole body tremble with the sensation. You moaned helplessly, trying to focus your clouded mind in keeping your hips still.

His cock balls-deep in your pussy, his finger brushing over you nub, his skin hot against yours -- it all felt so good. You were so close to your orgasm - if only you could move your hips a little…

“Don’t even think about it,” Bucky growled in your ear, delivering a sharp slap to your thigh and that was it. Electricity jolted through your veins, making your whole body tremble as your orgasm crashed over you. 

Your juices coated Bucky’s cock, dripped down his balls and the inside of your thighs. His hips jerked forward at the feeling of your walls fluttering around him, and soon he was fully plunging into you again, hands firmly placed on your hips while he grunted by your ear.

It didn’t took long for him to reach his orgasm. The feeling of Bucky's hot cum spilling inside you and his deep, breathless grunts by your ear were enough to trigger your second orgasm.

The both of you moaned in unison, tired and satisfied. Your body went limp over Bucky's, his strong arm around your waist the only thing keeping you from falling off.

You threw an arm over his shoulders and did your best to turn and kiss him despite the awkward angle. He met you with enthusiasm, tongue sliding over your lips before his mouth crashed into yours.

Becky pulled away after a moment, eyes half-lided and dark with desire, lips swollen and shiny from your kiss. He studied your feature, biting his lip.

“What about a shower, baby girl?”


End file.
